


Ради мира

by Dragon_Air



Series: Ради мира [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Разные люди, разные судьбы и одна тропа к миру через войну





	1. Война

**Author's Note:**

> Мое видение канонных событий сквозь призму некоторых персонажей. С вашим может не совпадать :)  
> В Наруто задержалась ненадолго, других работ по нему в планах (во всяком случае, пока) нет.

_Я должен был проиграть.  
      Если бы он действительно хотел уничтожить Коноху, никто бы его не остановил.  
      Мадара распознавал древесных клонов.  
      Он сам мне когда-то признался, что не любит, когда кто-то стоит у него за спиной. И все равно открыл спину, словно меня проверял.  
      Все его слова ненависти звучали устало и горько. Он до последнего надеялся, что я вытащу его из тьмы, а не воспользуюсь открытой спиной.  
      Он не должен был умереть.  
      Он просто не мог умереть так._  
  
      До Тобирамы часто доносилось невнятное бормотание брата, не могшего смириться с убийством лучшего друга собственной рукой. Всегда отзывчивый и великодушный Хаширама едва ли не впервые нуждался в утешении сам.  
  
       _Победителей не судят, брат.  
      Ты все сделал правильно.  
      Если бы не ты, Конохи на самом деле могло не стать._  
  
      Тобирама пробовал дать ему это утешение, хоть и не был наделен способностью утешать. Но получалось неубедительно, и не из-за отсутствия у него таланта. А наверное оттого, что ему самому было не по себе.  
      Мадара  _не мог умереть так_ , ведь именно под руками Тобирамы его тело развеялось облачком теневого клона, стоило только дотронуться глаз. С поля боя уносили настоящий труп — безжизненный и состоящий из плоти. Но Мадара был бы не Мадарой, если бы не умудрился воскреснуть и подменить себя. В общем и целом, Мадара способен на любой абсурд.  
      И где же он затаился, чего выжидал?  
      Тобирама обращал внутренний холод страха во внешний лед безразличия и уверял брата, что убить Мадару было верным решением. Хаширама успокаивался. Точнее, делал вид. Натягивал свою обыденную улыбку и пытался занять себя работой и семьей. А внутри продолжал истязаться.  
      Хаширама искал не прощения, а подтверждения своей вины. Наказания и общественного суда. Но все боготворили его и называли героем, причиняя еще большую боль. Никто не давал ему ни обвинений, ни правды.  
      Тобирама стискивал зубы и продолжал молчать.  
  
      Мирная жизнь постепенно налаживалась и упрочнялась; все мечты Хаширамы были воплощены кроме той, что про вечную дружбу. И по поводу этой «кроме» тревоги Тобирамы росли с каждым днем, в то время как бесчисленные поиски ни к чему не приводили.  
      Во снах Тобирама видел, как глаза убитого им Изуны горят алым из чужих глазниц.  
      Но чем больше он тревожился, тем спокойнее становилась жизнь, готовясь к буре. Коноха нежилась в лучах благополучия и процветала, Хаширама с упоением баловал внучку и прививал ей свои плохие привычки, пытаясь отвлечься от тлеющей внутри тоски.  
  
      Однако чем большая царит тишь, тем ожесточеннее нагрянет гроза. Так и в разгар мира ведут усиленную подготовку к войне.  
      Никому и в голову прийти не могло, что легендарный Сенджу Хаширама такой же смертный, как и прочие приземленные люди. Когда-то не нашедший осуждения, Хаширама нашел гибель, не думая ни о жене, ни о брате, ни о детях с внуками, ни тем более о любимой деревне, из-за которой же и страдал.  
      Есть ли куда стремиться после мечты?..  
      А когда Хаширамы не стало, никто не мешал развязать войну. А когда война развязалась и предсказуемо затянулась, переплюнув клановые по долготе и жертвам, настигло понимание: Мадара в чем-то оказался прав.  
  
      Толку осознавать это спустя столько лет?  
      Тобирама глубоко вздыхает, пальцы вязнут в траве. Врагов — двадцать. Элитные головорезы под руководством Кинкаку. А в отряде Конохи — шестеро едва оперившихся юнцов с Хокаге. Уйти живыми могут лишь шестеро «без».  
      Тобирама устал, скучает по брату и ждет не дождется встречи с ним. Но сначала он вверит наследие Хаширамы в надежные руки.  
      Тобирама наблюдает; юнцы неглупы и сами осознают необходимость приманки. И заглядывают внутрь себя — решишься на верную смерть? Дрожь здесь вполне уместна. Кто бы что ни говорил о долге шиноби, а никому не хочется умирать молодым.  
      Сарутоби Хирузен и Шимура Данзо. Кому же доверить свой пост и всю деревню?  
      Один — такой же наивный дурак, каким был брат; рвется в неравный бой и лопочет нелепые обещания выжить. А в другом Тобирама видит искаженное отражение себя.   
      Тобираме кажется, что он был — теперь уже был — не самым достойным правителем, которому так и не удалось сравниться с великим братом. Он делает выбор и надеется, что верный. Последний выбор просто обязан быть верным.  
      Тобирама провожает взглядом удаляющийся к деревне молодняк. Новые листья… Листья, нареченные так Мадарой.  
      Кинкаку и отряд отступников подступают ближе. Тобираме не выстоять против всех. С одним Кинкаку он еще бы и совладал, но не с отрядом из двадцати нукенинов класса не ниже А. Учитывая чакру девятихвостого… Он сомневается, что справился бы даже с одним Кинкаку.  
      Девятихвостый, пусть и частица его чакры — уровень брата. Или Мадары. А Тобирама может унести с собой только весь остальной отряд.  
      Последние мысли неуклонно возвращают его к Мадаре. Если бы Мадара был рядом, все закончилось бы иначе, а этот день никогда бы и не настал.  
      Тобирама хищно ухмыляется и срывается навстречу врагам. Что думать о том, как могло бы быть, если здесь и сейчас его ждет отличный бой? Глупо надеяться на Мадару, который и сам бы с удовольствием его убил. К тому же Тобирама никогда ему не доверял.  
      Но в чем-то Мадара все-таки оказался прав.


	2. Прихоть

       _Обито, что же с тобой случилось? Почему ты с ним?.._  
  
      Мадара был отвратительным дедом и неожиданно хорошим учителем, чего, впрочем, Обито никогда бы не признал вслух. Мадара обучил его техникам шарингана, поведал о риннегане и, самое главное, открыл глаза на этот прогнивший мир. На царящий кругом ад.  
      После смерти Рин и предательства Какаши Обито просто не смог бы быть с кем-то другим. Или быть кем-то другим, кроме Мадары.  
      Обито смотрел на него и убеждался, что был рожден для того, чтобы стать Мадарой.  
      Мадара был отвратительным дедом — и он испытывал отвращение к себе сам. Безмолвная отрада его молодого обличия говорила: таким же образом каждый обретет все, что пожелает, и молодость — меньший из даров грядущего рая.  
      Мадара был отвратительным дедом и неплохим учителем, и с недавних пор действительно «был». А его место занял по-настоящему молодой, даже слишком молодой Мадара, не уступающий при этом знаниями старику.  
  
      Мадара был способен на любой абсурд, и Обито никогда в этом не сомневался. В глазницах Узумаки он видит настоящие его глаза.  
      Заставить Нагато воскресить Мадару можно в любой момент, и все проблемы тут же исчезнут, но сам Мадара не любит коротких и простых путей. Мадара любит азарт и опасность, когда жаждой битвы закипает кровь, и Обито тоже должен любить.  
      У него масса способов собрать хвостатых быстро и без особого шума, но тогда мир не поймет, как он нуждается в спасении. К спасителю мир потянется сам тогда, когда сполна хлебнет отчаяния. А Нагато — к всеобщему отчаянию ключ.  
      Акацуки будут греметь на весь мир, соответствуя славе Мадары.  
      В деревне с таким звучным названием ни на миг не затихает дождь.  
  
      У него масса способов собрать хвостатых быстро и без особого шума, но недостаточно их «просто собрать», и Обито, перед тем как вступить в совершенный мир без войн и сражений, жаждет развязать войну.  
      Треххвостая тварь возродилась и обзавелась джинчурики. Да еще так удачно — Обито как раз задолжал обоим.  
      Ягура поддается захвату легко, со зверем приходится повозиться, но шанса вырваться нет ни у кого из них. У Обито сильное гендзюцу подчинения и неплохой учитель, совладавший с тварью, у которой в три раза больше хвостов.  
      Обито ни к чему вмешиваться в дела деревни — Скрытый Туман и так слыл Кровавым со времен правления Ягуры, и небольших перемен не заметит никто. Истинный зверь — владелец тела, а не тот, что внутри. Но треххвостый все равно не дождется пощады.  
      Обито не нужна помощь, чтобы извлечь и запечатать хвостатого, но он никуда не спешит.  
      Скрытому Туману и обоим его тварям — за Рин. Рин, которую можно воскресить взамен Мадары, но которую Обито никогда не воскресит. Ведь она — единственное, что способно пошатнуть его непоколебимую волю. Обито будет терзаться из-за нее и за нее мстить, и всё ради мира грез, в котором Рин не осудит его несмотря ни на что.  
      Настоящая Рин вряд ли бы его простила.  
      Обито не замечает ломающегося голоса. У него грубый голос Мадары с тринадцати лет.  
  
      Девятихвостый — последний в очереди на запечатывание, но Коноха в очереди познать отчаяние давно греет первое место. А Минато-«сенсей» и вовсе проходит без очереди.  
      Обито знает, кто джинчурики, и знает, что печать ослабевает во время родов. Именно поэтому он пришел тогда, когда это ему не к спеху.  
      Обито с легкостью убивает АНБУ и проникает в убежище, где проходят роды жены Хокаге, что так скоро лишится и семьи, и звания, и жизни. За Рин.  
      Кто для него великий сенсей, тот для Мадары — грязь под ногами. Но Минато успевает скрыться с женой и ребенком, вызывая у Обито лишь смешок — Конохе в любом случае не уцелеть.  
      Чтобы извлечь девятихвостого, Обито достаточно себя самого и крови Мадары. Отработанное на Ягуре подчиняющее гендзюцу легко накладывается на лиса. Все-таки Мадару не назвать хорошим человеком, но учителем он был неплохим, тем более тому, кого готовил себе заменой.  
      А Минато не отличился и как человек, и как учитель. Он отличился как тот, для кого и звание отброса — слишком большая честь.  
      — Ты — Учиха Мадара?  
      Обито хмыкает и демонстративно откидывает капюшон; он специально постригся к этому дню, чтобы меньше всего походить на Мадару, но даже так никто не признает в нем Обито, который для всех мертв. Проще же признать в нем мертвого для всех Мадару!..  
      Обито давно вжился в роль Мадары, но когда Мадарой его признал человек, которым он некогда восхищался, от роли не осталось ничего.  
      Этот лживый мир упустил последний шанс на спасение, который так великодушно даровал ему Обито. Но Обито мертв, а Мадара — безжалостен. Мадара шансов не дает вообще.  
       _Возможно это моя прихоть, а возможно план. Все ради войны… или же ради мира._  
      С голосом Мадары Обито сживается окончательно. Голосом Мадары Обито не только говорит, но и думает. В конце концов, Обито для всех мертв, а жив — мертвый для всех Мадара.  
      Человек, которым почивший Обито восхищался, сам лишил мир последнего шанса, а заодно и свою семью.  
      Пожалуй, до плана и ведущей к миру войны пока еще далеко.  
      А сейчас это всего лишь…


	3. План

      Мадара сам себе был противен. И не столько из-за старости, — хотя отчасти и из-за нее — сколько из-за былой мягкотелости. Слишком много шансов он давал этому миру — далеко не «вторых» — и образумился только тогда, когда умер, а впоследствии стал стариком.  
      Мадара сам себе был противен потому, что так долго тянул. Что позволил умереть брату. Что не забрал жизнь у его убийцы.  
      Что доверился Хашираме для того, чтобы быть преданным им. И чтобы понять, что мир в этом мире невозможен.  
  
      А Хаширама продолжал слепо верить. Легко верить в окончание эпохи войн, когда ты тот, против кого никто не осмелится выступить! Мадара же, лишившись глаза — драгоценного глаза Изуны, который он не заменит ни за что — прозрел. Сила мудреца, несмотря на все выполненные условия, не торопилась к нему приходить, но Мадара никуда не спешил.  
      Он дал миру последний шанс его переубедить. Он позволил Хашираме показать, чего стоит его мечта и насколько она долговечна.  
      Мадара упивался одиночеством в подземелье, упивался тщетными попытками Тобирамы его найти и выхватывал вести о мире прямо из-под носа у заклятого врага, лишившего его последнего брата. Мадаре очень хотелось с ним расквитаться, но лживый мир Хаширамы со всей честностью заверил его, что сделает это сам.  
      Ведь Мадара оказался прав.  
      Мир слишком привык к войнам, чтобы так скоро воцарился мир.  
      Хаширама напоролся на смерть — и Мадара бы не удивился, узнав, что старый друг разочаровался в своей мечте. Хаширама ушел от тягот жизни и превратил свою дорогую мечту в кошмар, какой и не снился эпохе клановых войн.  
      Хаширама предал не только друга, но и тех наивных мотыльков, что потянулись к его свету. А Мадаре придется исправлять его ошибку — и без того он слишком много шансов давал.  
      Тобирама почил вслед за братом, закончив первую войну. Почил героически, выступив против двадцати нукенинов, и Мадара искренне надеялся, что ему было больнее, чем Изуне.  
      Чтобы понять, что войнам придется вести счет, не нужно быть провидцем. Пока Мадара наслаждался одиночеством — или пытался в этом себя убедить, ведь однажды ему одному придется поддерживать целый рай — отгремела следующая война.  
      В былые времена Мадара с удовольствием бы ввязался в хорошую драку, но он не намерен защищать ошибку Хаширамы. Ему и без того было весело наблюдать, как рушатся детские надежды предавшего друга, и все больше убеждаться в своей правоте.  
      Мадара наслаждался одиночеством и мольбами тлеющего мира о спасении. И Мадара обещал ему спасение, ведь Тобирамы не стало, как и было обещано.  
      Время шло, сила мудреца все спала, Мадара наслаждался одиночеством и понимал, что в одиночку ему не справиться. У него был план.  
      Старость подкрадывалась незаметно, и в полной мере Мадара ощутил ее тогда, когда пробудил риннеган, а все, кого знал, нашли покой в могилах. Для них все кончилось, но для Мадары все только начиналось на исходе лет. Ослепший глаз Изуны, который он берег и менять не собирался, увидел свет и дорогу к мечте.  
      У Мадары был план и Зецу в помощниках, и он наконец-то мог приступать.  
      Мадару всегда отвращала старость — и сильнее всего она претила ему-старику. Дряхлые кости, никакая подвижность и вечная тяга ко сну. Но разум его не помутился, ведомый путеводной звездой плана и чувств к брату, с которым ему не свидеться ни в идеальном мире, ни в смерти. Душа Мадары недостаточно чиста для Чистого мира, а поддерживать идеальный мир можно только находясь вне его.   
      Для того, чтобы возродить брата, ему вовсе не нужен был идеальный мир, но только идеальный мир достоин брата.  
      Интересно, удивился ли Хаширама, не найдя на том свете лично убиенного друга?  
      Старость Мадары длилась слишком долго. Он уже был стар, когда расставался с бесценными глазами брата, и был стар спустя годы, когда встретился с новым Мадарой, зовущимся пока Обито.   
      Обито тоже был частью плана Мадары задолго до того, как к нему попал. Мальчишка, которого все считали бездарем, способен приблизиться к его мощи.  
      Едва открыв глаза, Обито тут же стал рваться к друзьям — и рвался к ним до того, как открыл глаза. Мадара наслаждался одиночеством всю жизнь, но не думал, что будет опускать взгляд перед мальчишкой.  
      Когда-то он и сам был таким — самоотверженным, готовым ради близких на все. До того момента, пока он не остался без близких: кто-то, близкий по-настоящему, умер… а кто-то явил свой истинный предательский лик.  
      Мадара умел нянчиться с детьми, но не умел их воспитывать. Таких, как Обито, жизнь воспитывает сама — как и воспитала когда-то Мадару.   
      Мадара лучше всех понимал Обито, и именно поэтому Обито суждено…  
      — Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что в этом мире существуют только страдания, боль и пустота.  
       _И тогда ты станешь Мадарой._  
      Все приготовления к грядущему миру завершены.  
       _Но однажды ты будешь счастлив._  
  
      Мадара не попадает в Чистый мир; он вообще никуда не попадает — разве что в ту самую пустоту.  
      Но кто бы мог подумать, что техники Тобирамы будут помогать его заклятому врагу?..  
      Снизу вверх на легендарного Мадару смотрит объединенная армия. Прошло действительно много лет, и Обито никуда не спешил, наслаждаясь отчаянием этого мира. Мадара не говорил ему поступать так, но знал, что именно так он и поступит.  
      Потому что нет никого, кто понимает Обито лучше Мадары.


End file.
